


Triangles

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Korrasami - Freeform, Love Triangle, awkward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead





	Triangles

Mako’s truck skidded to a stop in the snow. The fat falling flakes of white were so think that Naga could hardly see Mako in front of her, and almost toppled over him as she dug her paws into the fluffy snow. White powder showered Mako, and Asami and Korra were nearly thrown from Naga’s back. Mako glared at the great polar bear dog as the snow melted off of him, steam rising from his cloths as he attempted to dry them. 

“I think we should stop for the night,” Korra said, jumping down and trying her hardest not to laugh at the look on her friend's face. “It’s getting dark and the snow is pretty thick.” 

“Good idea,” said Mako through gritted teeth. Asami slid gracefully down from Naga’s back. 

“But we’ll freeze.” Her teeth were chattering and Korra could see she was shaking. 

“No we wont.” Korra turned to the great icy wall of the cliff side behind them that stretched up into the white sky. She took a deep breath and squared her feet steadying her self. She thrust both fists forward, hollowing out a neat little cave for them in the ice. Naga bounced inside and once the rest had followed, Korra sealed the mouth to block out the icy wind. 

“Can one of you make a fire please?” Asami chattered. 

“There’s nothing to burn. We are in the middle of a glacier.” Mako said pulling his fur lined sleeping bag from the sack on Naga’s back. 

“But you two are firebenders!” 

“But without something to burn the ice would only melt and just put it out,” Korra said. 

“We do have food though,” said Mako, tossing them both some dried turtle-seal jerky. 

“Yay,” Asami muttered. “My favourite.” Korra pulled another sleeping bag from the sack and laid it against Naga’s side. 

“Come here,” she beckoned to Asami. “This should warm you up.” Asami crawled inside the bag with Korra and the avatar wrapped her arms around the shivering girl. Naga’s fur created a soft pillow beneath them. But Asami was still shivering violently as she clung to Korra’s coat. Korra took a deep breath and felt the fire flow through her, gently warming her body. Asami began to relax in her arms. 

“How are you so warm?” 

“Firebender trick,” Korra grinned. 

“Just don’t go grilling me okay? I happen to rather like this coat.” Korra chuckled and planted little kiss on her head. 

“I’ll try.” 

She could feel every muscle in Asami’s body slowly relaxing as warmth spread back into her bones. It was very cosy, surrounded by soft warm fur, encased in Korra’s arms, listening to her lover’s steady heartbeat. Asami’s eyes began to drift shut, and soon, she was asleep. 

Mako watched from the other side of the cave as both the women he had once loved, were now curled up in each other’s arms. They seemed happy together, but he still felt a sharp pang every time he watched them kiss, or hold hands, or murmur a sweet whisper in the other’s ear. But he supposed it was just something he would have to live with for a while.


End file.
